stories from the hill
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: A series of One-shots of missing scenes


_**Hello all, so one of my favorite shows of all time is One Tree Hill. When I was recently re-watching the series I realized I had several questions that were left unanswered. Also, there are several moments that we miss during that time jump at the end of the series finale. So these are going to be a series of one-shots about scenes that we don't get to see. This first one is going to be Hailey calling Lucas from the hospital to tell him that Dan is dying. Now I'm not going to have Jamie in this version so if you want you can either think that he's either with Lucas or not it doesn't really matter. Anyway please enjoy, review, follow and or favorite.**_

 **Lucas POV**

I was outside playing with Sawyer in the backyard, which playing with a three-year-old mostly means rolling a ball and chasing her around the yard on my hands and knees.

Peyton came out holding the house phone

"Mommy" Sawyer cried and walked or most so waddled her away over to Peyton.

"Hi, pretty girl" Peyton says bending down to pick up Sawyer in her free arm.

"Lucas it's Hailey she needs to talk you," Peyton says handing me the phone.

"Hales, it's me is everything okay, did they find Nathan is he okay," I asked I'd been worried about my little brother since I found out he was missing.

"Yea, they found Nathan or most so Julian and Dan found him and rescued him," she said I could tell she had been crying cause her voice was quieter than usual.

"Wait a minute, Dan saved Nathan?" I was a little shocked mainly cause Dan was an evil selfish son of a bitch who never seemed to do anything good for anyone.

"Yea, but he got fatally wounded in the process," she said

"Is he dead?" I ask

"Not yet, he's in the hospital, Lucas I really think that you should be here, despite all the horrible things that Dan has done he is still your father and I think it might help you get some closer," she tells me, I start fuming

"Hails, you know that I love you and Nathan both very much, but Dan is not my father, just cause we share the same DNA and the same last name does not make him my parent, Dan killed the only real father I ever had. So you know what I'm happy, I'm happy that miserable little son of a bitch is dead. Look, I'm thrilled that Nathan is okay, he's a good man, but why should any of us act like Dan is a good person all of a sudden, he's not. Do you remember all the things he's done to you and to Nathan, he made Nathan use drugs that almost kill him, he's tried to sabotage your guy's marriage on multiple occasions, he's just a bad guy Hailey" I told her

"Alright Luke, if you don't wanna see him that's your choice," she says and hands up the phone.

I head into the house. At dinner, Sawyer asks me something,

"What is it baby girl?"

" Whose Dan and why is he a miseable son of a bitch," she asks she still has trouble with 'r' still. Peyton nearly spits out her drink from trying not to laugh.

"Sweetie, that is not a nice thing to say, daddy should not have said it either, now I don't want you to be saying that ever again okay" She nods

"Who is Dan," she asks again, she's just like her mother when she wants to know something she's gonna figure it out one way or another. I look at Peyton she picks up Sawyer and we go to the living room.

"Baby girl, Dan is daddy's daddy," she tells her

"That makes him your grandpa and that's how your cousins are Jamie and Lydia," I tell her

"Now, Sweetheart before you were born, I had another daddy, his name was Keith, now Dan made Keith go away and he can't ever come back". I told her

"Why can't he come back, where he go," she asked

"He went to heaven, and when you go to heaven you can't ever come back," I told her, as we're talking I start to tear up, Sawyer notices and wraps her little chubby arms around my neck

"Don't cry daddy, it okay?" she says I smile

"I know baby, daddy just misses Keith a lot, like if something, were to happen to you, mommy and I would be very sad," I tell her.

"I think that's enough talking for tonight let's go to bed now okay," Peyton says and picks up Sawyer to take her to her bedroom. Later that night, I tell Peyton about Hailey's call.

"I think you did the right thing, Dan is a horrible person, I'm glad he saved Nathan but he also killed Keith and nothing can make up for that," she says agreeing with me.

"I hope Dan goes straight to hell, and you know what he's probably already there".


End file.
